Juuyoku
by Koko Duu
Summary: [Dir en grey]


Juuyoku

Title : Juuyoku

Author : Duele

Last Edited : Oktober 2011

Genre : AU, Darkness

Rating : PG15

Chapter(s) : oneshot

Fandom(s) : Dir en Grey

Pairing(s) : General

Disclaimer : Juuyoku – Dum Spiro Spero (Dir en Grey)

Note Author : Salah satu judul dari fanfic nazaar saya dari Album Dum Spiro Spero (14 title)

_Lari!_

"Mana dia?"

"Dia kabur ke arah atap!"

_Cepat!_

"Cepat panggil bantuan!"

_Kabur!_

"Minta mereka menyiapkan kasur pegas!"

"Dia akan melompat!"

_Kejar!_

"Sialan! Orang itu mulai lagi!"

Drap! Drap! Drap!

_Lari!_

Itu yang kudengar setiap kali langkahku menapak bumi. Maka, aku pun akan melangkah sejauh mungkin mengejar suara yang selalu membisikan perintah-perintah mematikan ini.

_Bangsat!_

"KYOOOOOOO!"

_Jangan berbalik!_

"Kyo! Tunggu!"

_Acuhkan!_

Drap! Drap! Drap!

_Naik terus! Lawan angkasa!_

Shinya terengah-engah, di belakangnya orang-orang yang mengejar Kyo sama sepertinya berhamburan melewatinya. Shinya sudah tidak bisa lagi mengejar, pemuda itu –Kyo- benar-benar membuatnya kewalahan.

_Katakan pada semesta bahwa kemuakan ini telah membuat kita jengah!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKHHHH!"

Suara lengkingan suara pemuda yang kini telah berdiri di atas gedung rumah sakit itu membahana hingga semua orang bisa mendengarnya. Seperti seruan setan dalam bentuk protes dan jeritan.

"Dia akan melompat!"

Beberapa orang berseragam menunjuk-nunjuk Kyo dengan panic saat melihat sosok pemuda itu naik ke pagar pembatas dan berdiri dengan gagah di sana. Tersapu angin dingin yang berhembus begitu mematikan, Kyo nekat!

"Mundur!" Suara Kaoru meneriaki Kyo yang menatap sengit pada butiran manusia yang terlihat bagai semut di bawah kakinya. "Kyo! Mundur dari sana!"

"Aku tidak mau mati!" teriak Kyo akhirnya melompat dari pinggir pagar.

"AAAAAAA~!"

Histeria masa menyeruak tatkala tubuh kecil pria itu meluncur ke bawah. Menyongsong arus gravitasi, menyongsong kematian.

BLUK!

Tubuh Kyo terpelanting beberapa jarak setelah mendarat pada kasur pegas yang telah disediakan sebelumnya. Pemuda itu mendarat dan jatuh terguling dari kasur pegas ke tanah.

"Pegangi dia!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shinya terhenyak melihat ritual peringkusan pemuda itu dari jendela di sisi gedung.

"Kyo…"

"Aku bingung, bagaimana bisa dia melepaskan semua ikatannya?" Toshiya berujar pada meeting Dokter siang itu.

Setelah kasus yang menimpa Kyo di rumah sakit jiwa tersebut, beberapa dokter senior dan ahli langsung mengadakan meeting dadakan. Sudah beberapa kali Kyo berontak dan mencoba bunuh diri. Pemuda yang sudah dimasukan ke rumah sakit jiwa sejak dua tahun lalu itu sama sekali tak mengalami perubahan dalam pemulihan mentalnya.

Mulanya, dia terlihat seperti gila dan muak dengan pekerjaan dan dunia realita yang ia tekuni. Tetapi semakin lama, perbuatannya semakin ekstrim. Dimulai dengan sayatan kecil di tangan, hingga mengunyah biji-biji paku payung yang ia dapat di tanah. Kyo seperti seseorang yang ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya. Namun anehnya, dia selalu berteriak tidak ingin mati sebelum akhirnya melakukan tindakan nekat.

"Seseorang harus mengawasinya terus." Kaoru berkomentar.

"Seseorang? Kau yakin hanya seseorang?" Die melanjutkan. "Dia gila. Parah!"

Kaoru tercenung.

"Ini." Toshiya menyodorkan sebuah kepingan DVD ke atas meja pertemuan mereka. "Ini rekaman CCTV yang di pasang di kamar Kyo. Kau bisa lihat seberapa sakitnya dia!"

"Kyo, harus dijaga lebih esktra. Bukan hanya dengan beberapa sekuriti dan kamera pengintai." Shinya yang sejak tadi diam, akhirnya bicara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bisakah kita panggil seorang Pendo'a untuk menenangkannya?"

Para Dokter dan peserta meeting itu melirik Shinya dengan mata yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang terkejut, ada yang terkekeh dan ada yang menatap Shinya dengan serius.

"Maksudmu apa, Shin? Dia di ganggu hantu?" sindir Die.

"Bukankah masalah seperti ini juga berhubungan dengan kesehatan rohaninya?"

Kaoru memandang Dokter muda di sebrang meja mereka.

"Kau punya seorang kenalan yang bisa membantu?" tanyanya.

Die dan Toshiya melirik Kaoru dengan mata yang tak percaya. Sementara Shinya mengumbar senyum.

Kyo membuka matanya perlahan. Kelopak mata bawahnya terlihat begitu merah dan wajahnya pucat. Pemuda itu kembali melihat sisi terang dari jendela kamarnya yang menampakan cuaca sore hari. Warnanya terlihat begitu memikat, tetapi tak terlalu berharga untuk Kyo.

Kyo menggerakan tubuhnya, namun terkunci. Sabuk-sabuk pangaman ini mengunci tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Membosankan.

"Hey! Lepaskan! Aku mau ke kamar mandi!" ia menjerit.

Masuklah seorang penjaga dengan wajah yang ketakutan, ia melihat Kyo dengan sorot mata penuh enggan.

"Buka! Aku mau kencing!" hardiknya.

Sang perawat jaga bukannya membantunya, justru malah berlari ketakutan. Dia pergi meninggalkan Kyo untuk meminta bantuan.

"Bangsat! Bukaaaaa! Kalian mau aku mengencingi muka kalian!" Kyo menggelinjang kesana kemari untuk melonggarkan ikatannya. Tetapi ikatan ini begitu kuat memeluk tubuhnya.

Bibir Kyo bergetar menahan kesal. Amarah dan emosi. Bercampur dengan perasaan miris pada bagian selangkangannya yang sudah menegang. Sialan!

Shinya datang bersama seorang pria dengan busana yang rapih sekali. Terlihat tua dengan warna rambutnya yang telah memutih.

"Silahkan, Bapak."

Tetapi saat mereka masuk ke ruangan Kyo, Shinya spontan menutup hidungnya. Busuk!

Bau ini menyengat dan menyiksa hidung mereka. Shinya mempersilahkan sang Bapak keluar lebih dulu sementara dia memeriksa keadaan Kyo.

"Kyo…"

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau kasur kalian basah dan pesing. Salahkan anak buahmu yang terlalu tolol!"

Shinya segera beranjak ke samping tempat tidur Kyo dan menekan bel untuk memanggil beberapa perawat.

"Tolong bawakan baju pasien baru, dan aku butuh bagian kebersihan." Katanya lalu melirik Kyo yang melihat dinding di sebelahnya.

Shinya tak berkata apa-apa sampai beberapa orang perawat dan bagian kebersihan muncul.

Sang Bapak keluar dari kamar Kyo setelah beberapa jam mendo'akan pemuda itu. Shinya yang menunggu di luar segera saja menghampiri dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Sepertinya dia memang terganggu. Seseorang di masa lalu sepertinya setiap malam datang dan bercengkrama dengannya. Entah siapa. Dia terlalu kuat menyembunyikan, tetapi dia memang bertindak tidak sendirian."

Shinya terdiam.

Suara denting piano itu terdengar perlahan. Menyusup di gendang telinga Kyo yang telah terlelap malam itu, hingga akhirnya ia membuka mata. Ia melihat semuanya begitu gelap tanpa cahaya, tak biasanya. Padam lampukah?

Kyo beranjak. Lagi-lagi tak biasa karena dia dibebaskan begitu saja. Aneh. Siapa orang yang setiap malam melepaskan ikatannya?

Kakinya menapaki lantai rumah sakit yang dingin tanpa alas. Membiarkan telapaknya memucat dan melahap dingin itu sendirian.

Semakin lama, semakin keras suara dentang piano itu di kepalanya. Membawanya melangkah pergi menuju kegelapan. Rumah sakit yang biasanya selalu dijaga oleh para bodyguard besar dan tegak, kini nampak lengang dan senyap.

Lagi-lagi, bunyi piano itu mengusik. Tetapi kali ini suaranya menjadi agak samar. Membuat Kyo berputar-putar di sekitar halaman dan koridor rumah sakit yang gelap. Kyo tak akan pernah bertanya lagi dari mana datangnya suara-suara ini, karena ia tahu ini berada dikepalanya sendiri. Suara-suara itulah yang selalu membawanya pergi ke tempat-tempat yang tak pernah ia jangkau sebelumnya.

Seperti saat ini, ketika Kyo sadar, ia sudah berhenti di depan sebuah area pembangunan gedung perumahan elit yang berada di sebrang rumah sakit.

Dingin yang tadinya ia rasakan pada lantai, kini berubah. Tetap dingin, namun terasa kasar karena kerikil dan tanah kering yang berumput. Ia berdiri menatap kerangka gedung perncakar langit itu. Bentuknya seperti sebuah tanda akan ajal dan kematian.

Mengerikan.

Tanpa ragu dan takut dengan kegelapan total yang menyelimuti tempat itu, Kyo melangkah masuk. Membingungkan ketika Kyo membuka pagar besi yang seharusnya terkunci, kini terbuka seolah mengundang dirinya.

Ia melewati dinding-dinding kumuh yang memperlihatkan isinya. Seperti kulit manusia yang tersayat, terluka dan membusuk. Tangga-tangga yang terlihat di depan matanya terlihat bagai usus manusia yang memburai. Tinggi, tergantung pada rongga atas di atas gedung tertinggi.

Mengerikan terlihat, entah kenapa sedih terasa.

"Kyo…"

Kyo tak berbalik saat mendengar suara itu menyapanya. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut orang ini mengikutinya sampai kemari.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Kyo tanpa meliriknya.

"Ya."

Kyo menghela. Pria di belakang Kyo perlahan mendekatinya, kemudian ia menangkupkan sebuah selimut hangat di kedua bahu pemuda kecil itu. Kyo tertunduk.

"Ini akhir dunia."

"Kau membicarakan kiamat?"

"Semuanya perlahan membawa diri mereka menyongsong pada kematian mereka sendiri dan akhir dunia."

"Kyo…"

"Zakuro pun begitu. Dia yang memutuskan semuanya sendiri. Bagaimana dia hidup dan bagaimana dia mati."

"Kau masih ingat Zakuro?"

"Kematiannya yang membuatku membuka mata, bagaimana kita membuka peluang untuk menghancurkan dunia. Cepat atau lambat, kita akan mati. Perlahan tapi pasti. Aku tidak ingin mati dengan kebodohanku sendiri. Aku tidak mau mati terseret dengan dosa mereka yang membuat dunia ini murka dan garang."

"Kyo…"

"Ini seperti jalur kematian kita sendiri yang satu persatu masuk dalam lingkaran yang tidak bisa kita ubah. Ketika perubahan ini begitu mengasyikan, kita terbuai. Berusaha membuat dunia seperti apa yang kita inginkan. Membunuh banyak nyawa demi keserakahan.

Shinya membisu.

"Aku takut, Shin…" mata Kyo berkaca. "Aku takut mati, meski pun aku tahu kematian itu akan datang."

Kyo berbalik, wajahnya berubah pilu. Isak kecil yang tak bisa Kyo tahan, mengalir begitu saja. Bagaimana dia begitu lelah dengan semua hal yang sama, tak pernah berbeda. Terkadang, dia rindu harum ilalang di musim panas yang tidak akan lagi dia hirup, berganti dengan asap dan kimiawi yang tersebar di sekitarnya. Menyesakan.

"Mereka,… bersemayam dikepalaku. Mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku. Sebuah kemuakan dan rasa jengah yang sudah tidak bisa kami tahan. Mereka tidak mengendalikanku, mereka hanya mengiringiku, memberikan opsi jalan terbaik untukku." Kyo mendekati Shinya. "Terkadang kau butuh teman untuk berbagi walau itu dalam pikiranmu sendiri, kan?"

"Kyo…" Shinya mundur teratur.

"Karena bersama dengan merekalah, aku yang sangat pengecut ini memiliki sedikit waktu luang untuk merasakan perasaan lebih hidup ketimbang terus menerus dikejar oleh waktu."

Shinya mengambil kedua tangan Kyo cepat dan mengenggamnya.

"Ayo, pulang!"

Sejenak, Kyo tertegun. Matanya melihat Shinya yang terlihat khawatir dengan mata yang berair.

"Kyo, ayo pulang!"

Kyo masih membisu.

"… ayo pulang."

Ah, suara piano itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini imajinasi Kyo berubah bentuk, membawanya berdiri di sebuah halaman luas penuh ilalang. Harus khas tanah leluhur yang sudah lama tak tercium. Di hadapannya seorang gadis berambut hitam menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Zakuro…"

"Kyo, ayo pulang."

Mata Kyo berbinar, menguntai senyum dan berakhir dengan wajah kegembiraan. Ini kenangan yang sudah lama sekali Kyo lupakan. Berusaha mengingatnya pun Kyo tak sanggup.

_Bruk!_

"Kyo!" Shinya menjerit ketika tubuh Kyo mendadak tumbang. Pria kurus itu berusaha menahan tubuh lunglai Kyo yang mendadak lemas tak bertenaga.

"Ah…" Kyo mendesah.

Darah mengucur dari lubang hidung sebelah kirinya.

"Kyo..!"

Kyo membuka matanya perlahan, senyumnya terukir walau pahit. Diakhiri dengan tangis dan jeritan emosi.

_Kyo,_

_Aku tidak mau mati dengan cara yang seperti ini._

_Lalu?_

_Aku tidak mau mati berdampingan dengan mereka orang-orang picik dalam kiamat._

_Aku mau mati dengan kesendirianku, mengenangmu._

**FINISH**


End file.
